


That Went Better Than Expected

by neo_trickster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Frottage, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_trickster/pseuds/neo_trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon sent me a prompt on Tumblr.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Uhm, I assume something happened? Did you try to talk to Lydia again?”</p><p>Stiles shakes his head, before lifting it slightly, “I think I just embarrassed myself on a level I’ve never reached before. I can’t leave this room again. I‘ll just become a hermit and catch rats and rainwater to live.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Went Better Than Expected

Stiles wakes up on Saturday morning, he looks at the clock on his nightstand and sees that he has enough time to get dressed and go down to the cafeteria for breakfast. 

But first.

He glances at his roommate, grinning. He slowly gets up, careful not to wake him. He takes a few steps away from his roommate’s bed before running and taking a leap onto him.

“GOOOOOD MORNIIIIING!”

Scott flails awake, smacking a laughing Stiles in the face. “Dude! I told you to stop doing that!”

Stiles just laughs harder.

“Seriously. Not funny.” Scott sighs out, knowing it was useless after rooming with the ADHD ridden teen since freshman year. 

Stiles manages to get his laughter down to a few chuckles. “C’mon, let’s get to the caf before they stop serving breakfast. I think they have pancakes today!”

Both boys get dressed in normal clothes, since uniforms were required only on school days, before they head out of their room, go downstairs, and enter the building next to the boy’s dormitories which is the cafeteria. 

Stiles elbows Scott excitedly. “Knew it! Pancakes! Hope they still have chocolate ones left.”

They pack their plates with pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and cereal before then heading to one of the tables in the far back. They tear into their food, spilling a few drops of syrup on the table in the process. After a while Stiles notices that the conversation chatter has gotten a lot louder. He looks up to see that a several people are surrounding someone. Or several someone’s. He doesn’t know, can’t really tell with all the people blocking his view.

He nudges Scott. “Hey, what’s going on over there?” nodding to the group.

Scott looks at the gathered people before shrugging. “Maybe someone got mail? Remember last month when Greenberg got some porn from his brother? Loads of people surrounded him then.”

Stiles nods, “True.” Before he digs into his food again. He hears some chatter getting closer and closer to where Scott and him are sitting so he looks up again, but this time he makes eye contact with the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. He actually finds them prettier than Lydia Martin’s, which is quite a feat since Stiles has been infatuated with her since freshman year. These were some really beautiful fucking eyes ok? He then jerks back a bit, realizing he’s been staring at this random guy for a while. Which, hello? Creepy. Mega creepy. 

He looks down at his food, suddenly feeling not as hungry as he did a few minutes ago. Scott doesn’t seem to notice and finishes off his plate. 

“Hey, wanna go into town today? It’s a free weekend.” Scott says. 

Stiles nods, “Yeah! The movie theater’s having a double feature! Star Trek and Star Trek: Into Darkness. Wanna do it?”

Scott grins. “Yeah man! The ones with Darth Vader right?”

Stiles groans. “No. That’s Star Wars. Y’know what; next weekend, that’s what we’re doing. Watching Star Wars. I can’t believe we’ve been roommates for almost 4 years and you still haven’t watched them.”

Scott simply smiles his charming crooked smile that always gets him out of trouble. “Okay dude, whatever.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They get back and go to their room to play Left 4 Dead. After a few hours Scott gets a text from Allison, his girlfriend back home, telling him to get on Skype. Stiles waves off Scott’s guilty smile. 

“It’s totally cool. It’s dinner time anyway. Want me to get you something or will you just munch on the stuff we have here?” Stiles asks, gesturing to the box next to their TV, filled with snacks and easy to make food.

“I’ll just heat up some Mac n’ Cheese or something. Or heat up some ravioli.” Scott answers, already logging into Skype.

Stiles says bye, walks out, and heads to the cafeteria.

When he gets there he gets his food, goes to the table he usually sits at, opens up some episodes of RWBY on his phone, plugs his headphones in, and starts eating. He’s almost done with his food when he notices a figure in front of him. He looks up quickly, seeing the same guy he saw this morning. In front of him. With a plate of food. Looking at him. 

“Can I sit here?” He asks.

Stiles stares a bit, before glancing behind himself. He’s got to make sure this dude’s not talking to someone else right? That’s what people do when faced by some freaking Adonis. Not seeing anyone behind him that this guy could be asking he looks back at him before nodding quickly.

The guy’s lips quirk at the ends as he rubs at his 5 o’clock shadow. He better not be laughing at Stiles.

“You better not be laughing at me ok?” Stiles says before he can stop himself. 

The guy’s impressive eyebrows rise slightly. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He says seriously, but the slight smile ruined it. 

Stiles humphs, before looking down at his food, not knowing what to do now. Like really, what do you do when a really hot person sits in front of you and you two are the only people at the table. What is a normal person response? 

“You’ve got beautiful eyes.” He blurts out. Cheeks flushing red. That’s definitely not something you do. He stands up quickly. “I’ve got to go nice seeing you like really nice seeing you like basically it’s nice to look at you like honestly the level of hotness your face, all of you really, is on isn’t fair. Oh my god I’m going to go now before I embarrass myself further okay bye.” 

He runs out of the cafeteria, dashes up the stairs, and runs into his room. He flops onto his bed, burrowing his face into his pillow. 

Scott looks at Allison, before slightly turning the camera so that she can see Stiles. “Hey bro, you ok?”

All the couple hears is a low warble coming from the pillow. 

“Uhm, I assume something happened? Did you try to talk to Lydia again?”

Stiles shakes his head, before lifting it slightly, “I think I just embarrassed myself on a level I’ve never reached before. I can’t leave this room again. I‘ll just become a hermit and catch rats and rainwater to live.” He then burrows into his pillow again. 

Scott looks at Allison again, shrugging. Allison looks just as confused. She raises her voice so Stiles can hear, “What exactly did you do to embarrass yourself on a new level?”

It takes about a minute before Stiles turns his head to look at his friend and the screen with Allison’s face. “I saw a hot guy this morning, the one surrounded by the people. I saw him again at dinner but this time he asked to sit with me. I told him yeah because what else could I do? So he does, and we talked really briefly before I left.” 

Scott’s already confused face turns even more confused, “What exactly went wrong there?”

Stiles sighs, “AsIleftItoldhimhewasreallyattractiveandthatitwasn’tfairhowhothewas.” He says quickly before flushing red and tries to become one with his pillow again.

Scott does his best to keep his laughter in, knowing Stiles might actually not leave the room tomorrow if Scott doesn’t find a way to reassure his friend. 

“Ok, it can’t be that bad. Did he say anything?”

Stiles shakes his head, “I left before I could see his reaction or hear it.” He says, voice muffled.

Scott types what Stiles said and sent it to Allison since she didn’t hear it clearly before turning to face his best friend. “I’m sure he was flattered or something. I mean, that’s gotta be a new way to hear that he’s attractive. Probably hasn’t heard it like that before. Maybe he’s glad.”

Stiles mumbles something even Scott can’t hear. Scott gets up to pat Stiles on the back. “I’m sure it’ll be better in the morning.” He says, before walking back to the computer, continuing his conversation with his girlfriend. 

Stiles just groans softly, dreading breakfast. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they head out to get breakfast, one of them grudgingly. They get their food, and head to their table quickly. Well, Stiles forced Scott to get there quickly. As they sit down Stiles looks at Scott with wide eyes.

“Dude! He knows I sit here! Oh god why didn’t I think this breakfast thing out better? He’ll be looking for me to beat my face in or something. He cou-“but a tap on his shoulder cuts him off. He slowly turns to face the tapper. It’s Eyebrows McHottie. Stiles quickly raises his hands in mock surrender. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry sometimes I have word vomit and I just say what pops into my head I didn’t mean to like make you uncomfortable or som-“ a chuckle stops him. Stiles looks at Scott in confusion, who looks surprised really, and then looks at the stubbled teen. 

He keeps chuckling before looking at Stiles with a look that Stiles can’t look away from. “You’re pretty cute.”

Stiles knows he probably doesn’t look attractive at all with him opening and closing his mouth as if he was related to some fish. “W-what? Are you fucking with me?”

The other guy shakes his head. “Actually, I sat down with you yesterday to ask you if you’d like to go get lunch with me next weekend. But before I could you had your, word vomit I guess, and then ran away.”

Stiles feels his cheeks burning and then chokes out, “Oh.”

The other boy raises and eyebrow. “So, do you? I mean if you don’t I completely understand.”

Stiles looks at him as if he grew another head. “How the ass could I not want to? I’m just wondering if this is some sick joke.”

The guy looks at Stiles with a serious face. “I would never do that.”

Stiles looks down at his hands, which seem to be trying to do some type of hand-knot. “Sure.” He looks back up at the boy who is smiling wider than he’s seen him do so far. 

“Great. I’ll be seeing you around then Stiles.” And then turns to walk away.

Stiles nods slowly, before getting up and shouting, “How do you know my name? I don’t even know yours!”

His date looks at him, smiling softly. “It’s Derek. And I asked around.” And walks out the doors.

Stiles sits down, and then turns to look at Scott. “Bruh.”

Scott replies with a huge crooked grin. “Bruh.”

Stiles twists around in his seat and rests his chin on the table, laughing when he hears Scott say, “See? Told you it’d be better in the morning.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the course of the week Stiles saw Derek in one of his classes, and then saw him with two other girls during eating hours, “My sisters. The older one’s Laura, the smaller one’s Cora”, he told Stiles when he asked during economics. By the time Saturday came Stiles was practically vibrating with nerves. He puts on some dark washed out jeans and a Halo t-shirt. 

He leaves for his date with a “Good luck!’ from Scott and meets Derek near the front gates. He’s wearing some jeans and a black t-shirt that stretches sinfully across his muscled chest. Stiles almost faceplants, he was staring so hard at those muscles. They walk to the student parking lot and Stiles asks which car they’re taking. 

“Since I asked you out we’ll go in mine.” 

Stiles nods, accepting that logic. When they do get to Derek’s car Stiles can’t help but look at it in awe.

“Hooooooly crappers. That’s one sexy car.” He says as he touches the sleek black paint.

Derek smiles, “It’s a 2014 z28 Chevy Camaro.” He says proudly. Which he should be. It’s a damn cool car.

They get in and head to a small restaurant that Derek knows. 

“It’s kind of a hole in the wall” He explains.

They talk a little in the car ride over, Stiles being too nervous to really carry on a conversation and instead just names random facts. The fact that Derek didn’t get irritated at him and instead commented on each fact makes Stiles feel better. They arrive at the ‘Full Moon’ and go inside. They take a seat and a pretty blond waitress comes up to them.

“Hey, I’m Erica. Here are your menus; I’ll be back in a few minutes to take your order. But for now do you guys want a drink?” She says, smiling widely. A tad too widely actually…

Derek rolls his eyes. “You can cut the crap Erica. It’s not like I don’t know you’re being a little faker.”

Erica’s face goes from bubbly to leering. “Damn Derek, don’t get your boxers in a wad. I was trying to make you save face in front of this little cutie.” She looks at Stiles. “And who exactly may you be?”

Stiles blinks at her before Derek sighs but smiles, amused. “Stiles, this is Erica. A good friend of mine. She’s a huge flirt but also happily dating the chef here. Speaking of, how’s Boyd?” 

Erica smiles and flips her hair. “Oh he’s doing well. He’s talking to his dad about maybe taking the restaurant when he’s older. Pretty good stuff. Anyway, what do you guys want to drink?” 

Stiles orders Sprite and Derek orders Vanilla Coke. Erica nods and walks away. Stiles looks through the menu, and then sees that Derek hasn’t picked his up. “Something wrong with the menu? Did it offend you?” 

Derek snorts, and shakes his head. “I already know what I want. The Turkey Pesto Panini.”

Stiles nods in understanding before something catches his eye, “Oh my god they have curly fries here?! I need those. You understand Derek? This isn’t a want, it’s a need. That’s how much I love curly fries, they don’t have them enough at school and it’s become a need for me.” He says seriously. 

Derek nods, eyebrows raised. “We’ll get 2 baskets then, and then an order to go.”

Stiles smiles, before looking at the hand that Derek has on the table and slowly reaches to touch it. Derek turns his hand over and links their fingers together. Stiles blushes and doesn’t look up, focusing on what to get. By the time Erica comes back, smirking at their linked hands, causing Stiles to blush again, they both know what they want. Derek tells her that he wants his usual and 2 baskets of curly fries and Stiles orders the Turkey, Avocado, and Goat Cheese Panini. Erica nods again, telling them they food will be done in about 15 minutes and walks to the kitchen.

The two teens talk about random topics like the fact that they are both from the same city, “You’re the Sheriff’s kid, Stilinski”, that Derek’s parents own the school, “Oh shit, you’re Derek HALE, as in the Hale College Preparatory School”, that Derek and his sisters spent 3 years in England before returning to finish their last year in the US, they both agree that Batman is best male superhero and that the Scarlet Witch is the best female superhero, doesn’t matter that she’s Marvel. They keep talking as their food arrives, and when they start eating the silence is nice and pleasant. 

They finish their food, take a bag of curly fries, Derek leaves a few bills on the table and they head back to school. This time the conversation wasn’t awkward or non-existent. They joked and talked all the way back. When they arrive Derek walks with Stiles to his room and as they walk in they realize that Scott was gone. On the whiteboard near the door were the words, “Went to a study group with some classmates. Be back around 6.” 

It was 4. 

They had 2 hours before Scott came back. 

Stiles tries not to think about what they could do in those two hours. He walks to his fridge and leaves the bag on top to cool down. When he turns around any words he was going to say flee him. Derek is lying on his bed, hands behind his head causing his muscles to stretch the t-shirt he’s wearing. The shirt has ridden up and Stiles can see a bit of a happy trail leading into his pants. He swallows, trying to get his body to calm down as he walks to his bed to sit down next to Derek. 

“Soooo… I have some games here we could play. Resident Evil Revelations 2 came out and I just got the game in the mail, wanna try it out?” 

Derek sits up, but to Stiles’ surprise he pulls him down on top of him. Stiles rearranges his legs so they wouldn’t be so uncomfortable so he puts one leg on either side of Derek’s thighs. Derek softly puts one hand behind Stiles’ head and brings him down for a kiss. Stiles whimpers, feeling the soft lips and the coarse facial hair, the different textures making him want more. Derek opens his mouth slightly and brushes his tongue against Stiles’ bottom lip. The brown eyed teen opens his mouth to the searching tongue, letting out a low whine when their tongues brush. Stiles grips onto Derek’s shirt, his hips starting to rock the tiniest bit. But it was enough for Derek to feel it. Derek grabs onto Stiles’ hips and thrusts up, grinding their jean covered cocks together. 

“Oh fuck!” Stiles yells, tossing his head back as he feels the wonderful friction. 

Derek latches onto Stiles’ neck, biting down and sucking a mark that it too high up to hide. But right now, neither one cares. Stiles rocks down, each thrust getting harder and harder, faster and faster. Stiles leans up and takes his shirt off, Derek following suit. Derek flips them over, wraps his arms behind Stiles and thrusts brutally. Stiles gasps for air, whining and keening with each roll of his hips. He can feel the ball of heat in his crotch growing hotter and hotter. He mewls when Derek presses their lips together harshly, teeth clacking but neither caring. Derek is letting out low groans and rumbles, sweat forming on his forehead and o his back.

“Please, please, almost there, so close Derek, so close. Oh god please make me cum, I wanna cum, oh god please.” Stiles pants out, one hand gripping his sheets and the other gripping Derek from behind his neck.

Derek lets out a rough groan, “Yeah, wanna see you cum. Wanna look at you as I make you cum. Cum Stiles! Cum!” 

With one last roll of his hips Stiles arches his back and wails as he wets his boxers with his cum. His toes curl and pop with the force of his orgasm. Faintly he hears Derek let out a strangled moan before feeling him get off to lie beside him. Stiles weakly rolls over and cuddles close to Derek, feeling a strong arm drag him closer. Stiles put his head under Derek’s and they both lay there for several minutes, catching their breath before Derek gets up. Stiles has a brief moment of panic, thinking that Derek was about to leave, but relaxes when he hears Derek talk. 

“I’m going to get something to clean us off, then we can cuddle some more.” 

He comes back with some tissues and passes several to Stiles and they both take some time to clean themselves up as much as possible. Stiles just gives up, take his pants and boxers off, throws his boxers into his dirty laundry and then puts new ones off. Derek laughs before deeming himself fine. They crawl back into bed, and pull the sheets up. Stiles curls into Derek’s chest, head pillowed by Derek’s arm. 

“Hey Derek?”

“Yes?”

“Does this make us boyfriends? Because I think that that would be a great idea. Like, that one be one coolio idea.”

Derek snorts, before pressing a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head. 

“Yeah, we are. I want to have more of these days. Not just the sex. I love talking to you. I’m looking forward to more days where we can talk and joke and just be with each other.” He says honestly.

Stiles knows he’s blushing, but he can’t bring himself to care. He looks up at his boyfriend and kisses him intimately.

“Yeah, I’d like that too Derek. I really would.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt Anon left me: 
> 
> STEREK / BOARDING SCHOOL AU - LOVE & LUST AT FIRST SIGHT <3<3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at neo-trickster! I love getting prompts.
> 
> If you think I should add a tag let me know!


End file.
